Summer at Cape La'more
by Justcat
Summary: kag,san,rin,aym r all going to a local beach for a kickass summer.a locally famous band of boys, inu,mir,kog,sess, are doing the same.Kags is hired to be the band manager and help them with songs, relationships develop between the band and girls.
1. Chappie 1

**Okay Yall this is my third story and I hope you like it.**

**For the record. I don't own Inuyasha. Or the song that will be in this chappie.**

**Enjoy...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Summer Lovin**_

_**Chapter 1**_

" Ayame! Hurry up! We got a 6 hour drive ahead of us and we're burnin daylight!" and angry black haired girl yelled from the drivers seat of a black escalade. She was about 5ft 6' and had icy blue eyes. She was dressed in a short blue plad skirt and an aqua colored tube top. Her name is Kagome and she's 18.

Beside her in the passenger's seat was her best friend Sango. She's about 5ft 9' and the tallest out of the group of 4 girls. She has brown hair thats always pulled into a high ponytail. She had choco colored eyes and was dressed in black short shorts and a purple tank top. Shes 19

In the back seat of the Escalade was a girl about the age of 16. She had black hair like her sister Kagome. She was wearing yellow shorts and a yellow tank top that had pink flowers printed across it in a row. She has brown eyes just like her other sister Sango and was about 5ft 3'.

Out of the house came a red haired girl who was dressed to the shoes in green. She was wearing green shorts and a green tube top. She was dragging a dark blue travel bag, which she threw in the trunk. She climbed in throught the side door, and sat beside Rin, "There. Is her royal bitchyness happy?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes she is."

"Well lets go!" Sango said and Kagome took off for there new home.

The girls were going to live at the beach in Sango's uncle's cabin in a place called Cape La'more . It was already paid for so all they needd was to get jobs to pay for food and stuff. Kagome had already found a job through her aunt Kagura . She was helping some band come up with new songs. She loved music and writing songs so that wouldn't be a problem.

They were all going to start a new life there, but first they were gonna have a kick-ass summer!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Somewhere else...**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black van was traveling 60 miles down the freeway heading for Cape La'more. Inside the van was the locally famous band, Demonic Aura. The band was going to Cape La'more because the poles show that this would be the most popular place on the west coast this summer.

Sitting in the passenger's seat is Inuyasha Taisho, the lead guitarist and lead singer. He was about 5ft 10' and, what the girls would call, the hottest guy on the west coast. He had lower back length silver hair with two triangular dog ears on the very top of his hair. He also harbored some of the sexiest golden eyes immaginable. He was wearing a red dress shirt and black baggy pants

Sitting directly behind him was the band's drummer and Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku Tagishi. He has violet eyes and sholder length blackl hair that he always kept pulled back in a small pony tail.

He is the same hieght as Inuyasha. He is favored third in the band. He's dressed in a purple dress shirt and black baggy pants that looks just like Inuyasha's.

Sitting beside Miroku, talking on his cell phone, was the manager and occational back-up guitarist, Sesshomaru Taisho. He looks just like Inuyasha except he's taller and doesn't have the cute ears on his head. He has the same golden eyes and the same silver hair. He is the second hottest in the band occording to local poles and the tallest in the group at an even 6 feet. He was wearing black baggy pants,that looked like the others, and a grey dress shirt.

And finally, sitting in the back was the bass player, Koga Wolfe. He is the second tallest of the group at 5ft 11'. He has brown hair thats always put in a high ponytail with a head band wrapped around his head. He also has icy blue eyes, which was usually his ticket to girls. Hes wearing black baggy pants and a dark brown shirt.

"Inuyasha, you need to relax, man." Miroku said "you've been working at those songs ever since we left home yesterday."

Koga leaned forward so he was heard, "Yeah chill man! We've got enough songs for the gig today! And besides Fluffy said that his ex-girlfriend found someone to help us come up with songs."

Inuyasha glared at them, but finally stopped writting, "Fine."

He leaned back and watched the traffic for the rest of the trip. He mostly watched a black Escalade full of chicks that were singing some song.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Back with the girls...**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They girls were currently looking for a song to listen to on the radio. They wanted a good song that they could all sing to. It took forever but they finally came to a song that they all knew. They were all fighting about a song when they heard a song come on.

_Ladies and gentlemen (Ladies and gentlemen)_

_This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,_

_Missy (Missy),_

_The princess is here,_

_(She's here) Ciara, This beat is_

They squealed in delight at the song. It was the song that they all performed at a talent show back in there home town. They all started to sing along, not carring that they were singing loudly and attracting attention from the passing cars.

_Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,_

_Work my body so melodic,_

_This beat flows right through my chest,_

_Everybody ma and pappi came to party,_

_Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,_

_Let me see you 1,2 step_

_Rock it, don't stop it,_

_Everybody get on the floor,_

_Wake the party up,_

_We about to get it on,_

_(Let me see ya'll)_

_1,2 step,_

_(I love it when ya'll)_

_1,2 step_

_(Everybody)_

_1,2 step,_

_We about to get it on,_

_This beat is_

_Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,_

_(Jazze made it),_

_So retarded, top charted,_

_Ever since the day I started,_

_Strut my stuff,_

_And yes I flaunt it,_

_Goodies make the boys jump on it_

_(Jump on it),_

_No I can't control myself,_

_Now let me do my 1,2 step_

_Rock it, don't stop it,_

_Everybody get on the floor,_

_Wake the party up,_

_We about to get it on,_

_(Let me see ya'll)_

_1,2 step,_

_(I love it when ya'll)_

_1,2 step_

_(Everybody)_

_1,2 step,_

_We about to get it on,_

_This beat is_

_(We goin'to step it like this. Oooohwee)_

_It don't matter to me,_

_We can dance slow_

_(Ladies and gentlemen),_

_Whichever way the beats drop,_

_Our bodies will go_

_(I like this ah),_

_So swing it over here,_

_Mr. DJ,_

_(Hey,Hey),_

_And we will, we will rock you up_

_It don't matter to me,_

_We can dance slow_

_(Dance slow yeah),_

_Whichever way the beats drop,_

_Our bodies will go,_

_So swing it over here,_

_Mr. DJ,_

_(Ladies and gentlemen),_

_And we will, we will rock you,_

_Lets shake_

_I shake it like jello,_

_And make the boys say hello,_

_Cause they know im rockin' the beat_

_(Rocking the beat),_

_I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,_

_But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),_

_Because im 5 foot 2,_

_I wanna dance with you,_

_And im sophisticated fun,_

_I eat filet mignon,_

_And I'm nice and young,_

_Best believe im number one_

_Rock it, don't stop it,_

_Everybody get on the floor,_

_Wake the party up,_

_We about to get it on,_

_(Let me see ya'll)_

_1,2 step,_

_(I love it when ya'll)_

_1,2 step_

_(Everybody)_

_1,2 step,_

_We about to get it on,_

_This beat is_

_Rock it, don't stop it,_

_Everybody get on the floor,_

_Wake the party up,_

_We about to get it on,_

_(Let me see ya'll)_

_1,2 step,_

_(I love it when ya'll)_

_1,2 step_

_(Everybody)_

_1,2 step,_

_We about to get it on,_

_This beat is_

They all laughed at the hilarity of the memories that came flooding back through that song. Then they relized that they were here...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chappie 2

**Okay yall heres the deal. Kagome, Sango, and Rin are all sisters. Ayame is there cousin.**

**I just wanted to let yall know. On with the story!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2**_

The girls stepped out onto the dirveway of there new home. The house was very simple. It was wood brown all around and it had a porch that wraps all the way around the house. It was right on the beach shore so they had a great view.

They all broght there luggage into the house to check out the rooms. Kagome picked a red themed one. Sango picked a purple themed one. Ayame picked a green themed one. And Rin picked the orange themed one. That still left 5 spare rooms and a bunch of the place they hadn't even looked at, like much of the rooms down the long hallway that had no lights. They would probably rent the extra rooms out to people for money over the summer.

Rin was sitting at the counter looking at a newspaper when Kagome and Sango came in. "Whatcha doin Rin?"

Rin didn't even look up, "Looking for a job"

Ayame walked into the room, " We can do that tommorow. The mail man just told me that theres gonna be a concert down the beach. Why don't we go?"

Rin's head percked up at the word concert. She tossed the newspaper aside and stood up really fast, "Lets go!"

The girls giggled and all headed down the beach for the concert.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys were all set up on stage at the beach. There was a massive crowd of people gathered around, nost of them were in their bathing suits.

Inuyasha walked up to the center mic in the very front. He scanned the crowd for any familiar faces or and hott girl faces. His eyes stopped when they met with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen! She was gorgeous! All the right curves and a beautiful face to match. The most beautiful black hair.

He turned his attention back to the band. When he got all the 'go ahead' nodds from the guys, he turned back to the crowd.

"Hello Cape La'more!" He shouted into the microphone.

The crowd erupted in yelling and applause in response.

" This first song is to open up a kick ass summer!" he stated then signaled the band to start.

**Inuyasha was the only singer in this song he also played his cherry red and black guitar. **

_Vulcanize the whoopee stick_

_In the ham wallet_

_Cattle prod the oyster ditch_

_With the lap rocket_

_Batter dip the cranny ax_

_In the gut locker_

_Retrofit the pudding hatch_

_Ooh la la_

_With the boink swatter_

_If i get you in the loop when I make a point to be straight with you then_

_In lieu of the innuendo in the end know my intent though_

_I brazillian wax poetic so hypothetically_

_I don't wanna beat around the bush_

_**Foxtrot Unifrom Charlie Kilo**_

_**Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo**_

_Marinate the nether rod_

_In the squish mitten_

_Power drill the yippee bog_

_With the dude piston_

_Pressure wash the quiver bone_

_In the bitch wrinkle_

_Cannonball the fiddle cove_

_Ooh la la_

_With the pork steeple_

_If i get you in the loop when I make a point to be straight with you then_

_In lieu of the innuendo in the end know my intent though_

_I brazillian wax poetic so hypothetically_

_I don't wanna beat around the bush_

_**Foxtrot Unifrom Charlie Kilo**_

_**Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo**_

_Put the you know what in the you know where_

_Put the you know what in the you know where_

_Put the you know what in the you know where_

_Put the you know what in the you know where pronto_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the band was singing, the girls managed to find a place to stand that was only 5 feet from the stage.

Kagome couldn't take her eyes off the silver haired singer. He kept glanceing at her which made her blush lightly. He was really cute, too! He had a great body, from what she could see, and amazing hair. And was that..are those..gold eyes? Wow! '_What a babe! No. Bad Kagome! Don't think that!' _she thought and continued to listen to the band.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ended there first song, and Inuyasha whiped the sweat from his head. This definetly wasn't pants weather. He looked at his bandmates and they gave him the signal that they were ready to continue.

They waited till the crowd's massive applause quieted. When it did, Inuyasha spoke, "This next song goes out to all the ladies in the crowd". He looked to Kagome and winked. She blushed and he grinned at the fact that he could still do that to girls.

Inuyasha was the only person to sing in this song also. Through the entire song he never broke eye contact with Kagome. The rest of the band noticed this but tried to pay attention to the song.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful,_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it out with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide._

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive not dead._

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it out with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide._

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead._

_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide._

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

When the song was over he was still looking at the now blushing girl. Just as the band was going off stage, Miroku rand up to the front mic and looked directly at Sango, " Hey you with the brown hair" he pointed at her and she looked at him strangely, "yeah you! You're hott!"

This cause Sango to blush, and her friends to erupt in giggles. She started hitting and shushing them.

Miroku did the finger call me sign as Koga pulled him off stage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome and the girls were walking home. Kagome saw a familiar face sitting on the beach.

" Aunt Kagura!" she yelled as she ran up to her favorite aunt. The woman looked in Kagome's direction and raised her sunglasses. She smiled when she relised who it was. She stood and gave Kagome a warm hug.

"Wow, Kagome I'm glad you found me! I had no idea how to find you to tell you that the band needs you to come in and help them tommorrow. Is that okay?"

Kagome's eyes lit up, " Oh of course! I already have a bunch of songs. I had Souta sing them."

Kagura nodded, and smiled, " Thats great! I need you to come to this address" she handed Kagome a peice of paper "tommorow at 9:00, k?"

Kagome nodded and hugged her aunt. She walked back to the house with the group. She got bored after about an hour and decided to go for a walk on the boardwalk.

Kagome was leaing against the railing of the end of the peer, watching the sunset. It was beautiful the way the sun reflects off the water and the colors of the sky...were breath taking. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't move. _'Its probably just someone walking past' _she thought.

Not a second after she thought that, two hands came from behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who." the person said. She mentally gasped. She knew that voice! It was the guy from the concert! (who didn't see that one comming?) That guy with the silver hair! She brought her hands to gently grab the hands covering her eyes.

"How can I do that" she stated "when I don't know the person's name?"

She heard a chuckle and the hands fell from her eyes. She turned to meet with two gold beautiful eyes. He was alot closer than she thought. She took a step back to where her back was firmly against the wooden railing.

He smiled at her shyness and extended his hand, " My name's Inuyasha"

She took it and smiled warmly, "Kagome"

He could have melted when she smiled. She had the face of an angel and her smile only added to her beauty.

he took half a step over so he could stand besid her and look at the ocean as well but the ocean was the last thing on his mind at this moment. He was to busy looking at Kagome and how the colors of the sunset brightened her natural beauty, "Its nice to meet you Kagome. So did you like our concert?"

Kagome looked at him and nodded, " I did."

Kagome turned around when she heard the voice of her little sister. She saw her with a boy who looked about the age of 17. He was wearing all green and had brown bushy hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

Bith him and Rin where walking this way. Apparently she didn't see Kagome because she was looking at the boy, deep in conversation.

Kagome gasped and grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him over to the side of the peer to hide behind a rack of paddle boats. She clasped her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, and watched the couple. She heard Rin call the boy Shippo. Shippo? Thats a cute name.

She suddenly remembered Inuyasha and turned back to explain.

"Sorry. You see thats my sister. She doesn't let guys in much, so when I saw her with that kid I didn't want to ruin it, yah know?" she said quite fast but he caught it and nodded.

They both peered around to watch the couple.

"You go Shippo!" Inuyasha whispered under his breath, Kagome heard it.

"You know him?" she asked, raising a brow.

He nodded like it was nothing, "He's our band groupie. Carries the instruments and shit."

Kagome mouthed an 'o' and turned her attention back to the couple who wasn't there anymore. She did a spoiled child pout then stepped out of her hiding spot, followed by Inuyasha.

She turned to him and smiled, "Thanks for being a good hider" she patted his head like a puppy, "now I must go and tell my sisters that our little Rin has a boyfirend!" she started to walk off but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

She stopped and looked back at him, "What?"

He put on a sexy grin, "Can I get your digits?"

She cocked her head to the side thinking, when she came to a conclusion she pulled her eyeliner out of her purse and scribbled the numbers on his arm.

He smiled at her then proceided down the board walk.

Kagome, after a moment, also walked down the boardwalk, wrapped in her own thoughts. _'I wonder if he knows I gave him the number for the pizza place?'_ she giggled and shrugged it off and continued home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay yall the whole pizza number thing I got from another story, so don't think if u read it again somewhere else that I stole it or that they stole it. I admit it right now that it wasn't my idea it belongs to another author but i forgot their name. Sorry.**

**PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	3. Chappie 3

**I just wanna make one thing clear, I don't own any of the songs in this chappie either. They are all just being borrowed. I know they're old but, they all have a sentimentle thing and they have a perpose, trust me.**

**I'M A GOOFY GOOBER! **

** -sorry you had to see that, I had to do that. I hyper. **

**On with the story!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 3**_

The next day all of the girls went to look for jobs. Rin had already found one on a local radio station. She's gonna be a back ground caller and be someone who calls in when nobody else will.

Kagome was walking down the street to her new job, since it was so close she let the others use the Escalade. She was wearing blue short shorts and a light blue halter top with her hair pulled into a high ponytail.

Last night Kagura called her to explain that the band needed a new manager so the old one could play more in the band. So for the time being she was the new band manager and personal trainer.

Oh that sounds like fun!

She came up to a very house looking building, she checked the paper to make sure she was at the right place. She was. She walked in and sked the front desk what to do.

The lady told her to go into the back room and wait. She did as asked and sat down in a chair and waited for theband to get here. She pulled out her notebook and started writing. From what she was told she got paid by the song. Every song she helped the band come up with she got 50 bucks for.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The guys were driving to the studio with a very pissed Inuyasha sitting in the back. Not only did he not get a really hott girl's phone number but he also got a restraining order put on him by the pizza place for calling so much.

"Relax, little brother, theres more fish in the sea" Sesshomaru said while reading the newspaper.

Inuyash sighed and looked at the eyeliner scribbled on his arm, " You don't get it. She was different. She was gorgeous and smart."

Koga rolled his eyes, " You only met her for what? five minuets?"

" And you can't tell me that the famous Inuyasha Taisho is waiting on a girl to call him." Miroku stated from the driver's seat.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Keh, you think I would wait for some gorl to call me?No way! I'm not that desperate!"

They pulled into the parkinglot right beside the studio and they all got out. They walked to the frint desk and asked were to go.The lady pointed to a room down the hallway.

They walked down the hallway admireing the pictures of famous people on the wall. They walked into the room that the lady had told them was there's and saw a woman sitting at the table in the middle of the room.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome looked up when she heard someone enter the room. She smirked when she saw Inuyasha.

"Order any pizzas lately?" she asked him. He only narrowed his eyes at her and found a seat, at the oval shaped table, across from her.

She looked at the rest of the group, "You're the band I'm supposed to help?".

They all nodded.

She shrugged and grabbed her notebook, "So what kinda songs are you looking for?" she said as she flipped through the pages.

They shrugged. She groaned, Like whats your hook? Rock, pop, jazz, country, yah know."

"Rock" they all said at the same time.

Kagome looked down at the papper and grinned, "Thought so" She grabbed her big green messenger bag, " Ok I got some recordings of some songs. Wanna hear 'em?"

They all shrugged.

" They sure are scrapping the bottom of the barrel for band personalities these days, huh?" she siad as she walked across the room to the red boombox.

She looked at the tapes, "What kinda song you wanna hear first? Sad? I got a bunch of them. Faster Pace? I got a couple of them or a faster ace thats almost metal?"

Koga shrugged, "Lets try sad. We don't got a lot of those"

Kagome smiled, and put in a tape that was in a pink holder. "This kinda has the background music of a late 50's song, but its really sad. The guy whose singing it actually wrote it but I came up with the music. The guy whose singing it is my brother Souta. Please ignore anything that you might here at the begining. We were messing around." She pushed in the tape and voices that sounded strangely like Kagome and another guy.

_' Souta stop being a baby and sing the damn song!' Kagmone shouted_

The group looked at Kagome who had her head in her hands embarassedly.

_'Ohhhh I'm tellin mom that little Kagome said a naughty word!' the boy yelled back_

_'Stuff it Souta and sing' she yelled at her brother_

_'Fine' he said_

Then the music started and the guy started to sing.

_Where, oh where, can my baby be? the lord took her away from_

_Me. she's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. so I can see my baby when i_

_Leave this world._

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car. we hadn't driven very far. there in_

_The road, straight ahead. a car was stalled, the engine was dead._

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right. I'll never forget the sound that_

_Night. the screamin tires, the bustin glass. the painful scream that I heard_

_Last._

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? the lord took her away from me. she's gone_

_To heaven, so I've got to be good. so I can see my baby when I leave this world._

_When I woke up the rain was pourin down. there were people standin all around._

_Something warm flowing through my eyes. but somehow I found my baby that night._

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said. hold me darling, just a little_

_While. I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss. I found the love that i_

_Knew I had missed._

_Well now she's gone. even though I hold her tight. I lost my love, my life,_

_That night._

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? the lord took her away from me. she's gone_

_To heaven, so I've got to be good. so I can see my baby when I leave this_

_World._

After the last note was played on the guitar, Kagome ejected the tape and put in back int the case.

"So what did you think?" she asked, smiling.

" Its so sad." Miroku stated frowning

" Well, that might be a good reason that its under the 'sad' category, right?" she said sarcastically.

"Got any other sad songs?" Inuyasha asked.

She tossed him her bag, "Pick for yourself "

They all started looking through the bag until Koga pulled out a tape that was blue, " Whats this?" he read the title out loud, " _Welcome to my life_? It says here that you sing this song. Is that right?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah but its not good. I was just fooling around one day."

"I wanna hear it." Inuyasha said snatching the tape from Koga and walking over to the boombox beside Kagome.

Kagome shrugged, "Suit yourself. But no laughing okay?" she said seriously.

They all nodded.

Inuyasha put in the tape and sat back in his seat. They waited for the music to start. The first thing they heard was a guitar, then an angelic voice came in.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

Kagome took out the tape really fast and shoved it in her bag, " If any of you laugh, I'll bust your lip!"

Miroku was the first to speak, "That was really good Kagome! Was that really you?"

Kagome nodded.

" Your really good!" Miroku said again.

Kagome looked up and smiled, "Okay bitches! You've heard my singing, now we still need to pick a song. So chop, chop! Lets get moving! Not only did Auntie Kagura tell me to help you with your songs but she wants me to be the new manager and personal trainer, so I think you" she pointed at Sesshomaru, "could play more. She wants me to help with you physical appearences too!"

The band exchanged looks then Inuyasha spoke, "What does she think we're fat?"

Kagome giggled, "No, silly! She wants you to clean up your acts. Like no late night partying and get this, she even wants you to have girlfriends!" Kagome rolled out of the chair with laughter.

She stopped when she saw they weren't laughing with her, she sat back in her chair and blushed.

"What you don't think we could have girlfriends?" Koga asked a little shocked.

Kagome chocked back the laughter., " Uh...(giggle)..no! I don't (snicker) think that!"

"Riiiiiiggghhhtttt" Koga said looking at her strangely.

" Look, the main thing she wants me to do is help you guys look better." Kagome stated simply.

"Like how?" Sesshomaru asked

" Well for one you need a good eyebrow tweasing. Inuyasha could do with a facial cleanser and cucumber facial. Koga could do with a good facial tissue relaxant. And Miroku...well actually, Miroku you've got really good skin."

Miroku smiled proudly.

"But those nails! UGH! You've got horrible nail beds! Eww!" she stated examining his nails. He frowned and the other boys snickered.

" You know what you boys need?" She asked.

" A retirement plan?" Inuyasha sarcasitcally asked.

"No, dumbass! An all night facial makeover!" she exclaimed happily " Oh you can even pick who gives it to you! There are 3 other girls at my house, not including Aunt Kagura. Theres Sango, Ayame, and Me! Rins not that good at it so its really only 2." She looked up at them with a big smile " so what do you say? PUUUUHHHLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEE!" She did the best puppy dog pout she could do.

The guys were silent for a second before shaking their heads " NO!"

Kagome pouted for a second then got an idea. She quickly mustered up some tears and looked at the group. She quickly went into histarics (sp?) when she saw she had their attention, "I can never do anything right" she exclaimed dramatically, " I mean now you'll all think I'm some kind of weird person who likes giving makeovers. Even though thats true, in your minds it won't be a good thing! Why can I do anythin right? Now I'm gonna get fired from my first job at a new town and we'll lose our house and we'll have to work on the streets as prosittutes!" she quickly started wailing with her head in her hands.

Inuyasha quickly went to comfort her. He hugged her and rubbed her back. He looked over her shoulder at the guys and mouthed ' what now?'. They shrugged. Then Miroku mouthed ' Tell her I'll do it'. The rest of the guys nodded saying they'll do it too.

"Uh. K-Kagome. uh don't cry. We'll do your makeover thing" Inuyasha said still hugging the girl.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Wonderful! Now lets get started on these songs." she talked as if nothing had happened.

All of the guys fell over anime style and groaned.

"What happened to the tears?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome smiled innocently up at him, "What? Those tears were 100 percent real!" thay all sat down at the table and started looking at songs.

"and my teacher who taught me how to fake them was real too" she muttered under her breath.

»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»

**Okay thats it for me! Well I mean this chapter, anyways. I've got two othe stories to work on so I might not update for a while so...PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»**_REVIEW!PLEASE_!**»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»

**If you don't, an evil squirrel will come to your house and live under your bed and be really annoying! Loud music, long distance phone calls, eating chips while you try to sleep (god that pisses me off!) **

** +Thanks+**

** Catherine**

** P.S.- don'tcha just love the heart thing? Its sooooooo cute! Well I think so, anyways. Don't laugh at me! (runs away crying)  
**


End file.
